


Mac Finds a Family

by InsanityRule



Series: It's Always Sunny Script Fics [6]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Mac's sad family, Minor Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/InsanityRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac's family has never been picture perfect. Recently it's not even close, so he takes a leap of faith in the hopes to make a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Finds a Family

[9:05 am.]  
[On a Sunday.]  
[Philadelphia, PA.]  
[Paddy’s Pub. Dee is wiping the counter while Charlie sits on a stool with Frank. The two are pouring over the newspaper.]  
[Charlie laughs.]  
Frank: What the hell are you laughing at?  
Charlie: Isn’t that Mac’s dad in that picture?  
Dee: Oh good he’s not pretending to read. Let me see. [Tears away the paper.] Huh, yep that’s him.  
Charlie: I didn’t get a chance to read the words but-  
Dee: Uh huh time is the problem.  
[Bar phone rings.]  
Dee: Who the hell- Hello? Dennis?

[Cut to Dee’s apartment.]  
Dennis: We’re not coming in today. [Glances behind his shoulder.] Yeah, should be in the paper. Yep, yep should be fun.

[Cut to bar.]  
Dee: Why do you have to stay home? He’s a big boy, he can handle it.

[Cut to apartment.]  
[Mac is inconsolable. Dennis is rolling his eyes while Mac drapes himself over him.]  
Dennis: Guess again.

[Luther McDonald. RIP.]  
[Mac Finds a Family.]  
[A Sunny Short.]  
[Truncated Theme Music.]

[Dee’s apartment.]  
Dennis: This is just pitiful. Mac for God’s sake you’re an adult. And he didn’t even love you.  
Mac: He did too! He just… he just needed to cool off! He always joked around you know? Just fooling around, he would've forgiven me.  
Dennis: But then you got him killed. Violently, if I recall. You know how prison is.  
Mac: Dennis, I gotta go check on Mom.  
Dennis: What now? While you’re acting like a complete pussy?  
Mac: She could be upset, dude! And I’m the man of the house now-  
Dennis: Well that’s questionable.  
Mac: -and I gotta be there for her! Charlie’s mom doesn’t know how to handle an emotional woman like her.  
Dennis: Are we talking about the same Mrs. Mac?  
Mac: Dennis, c’mon dude, please? I gotta go be a man.  
Dennis: Fine. As long as something gets you to stop all this crying.

[Mrs. McDonald’s and Bonnie’s home.]  
[Bonnie and Mrs. Mac are sitting on the couch watching soap operas.]  
[Doorbell rings.]  
Bonnie: I’ll get it! [Bustles over.] Oh, hello boys. No Charlie?  
Dennis: He’s at the bar Mrs. Kelly.  
[Mac shoves his way into the house.]  
Bonnie: Oh well hello Mac.  
Mac: Mom! Mom, I’m here!  
[Mrs. Mac grunts from the couch. She appears unphased.]  
Mac: Look, I know this is an emotional time but we can get through this together. [Kneels beside her.] Just let it all out.  
Mrs. Mac: You’re interrupting. [Back to the TV.]  
Dennis: Well this is exactly as I expected this to go.  
Mac: Mom! Didn’t you see the news?  
Bonnie: What news?  
Dennis: Luther got shanked to hell and back. Really messy business.  
Bonnie: Oh, oh God. [Starts getting weepy.] No. No! Dennis why?  
Dennis: Why is everyone-? Do I look like a good shoulder to cry on?  
[Bonnie is hugging Dennis.]  
Mac: Mom?  
Mrs. Mac: Good riddance. [Stubs out a cigarette.]

[Dennis’ Car.]  
[Mac is looking weepy in the passenger seat.]  
Dennis: You do understand why we’re about to do this, right? Because your mother isn't going to handle the paperwork.  
Mac: Mom’s just putting on a strong front. Actions louder than words, dude.  
Dennis: Uh huh. Look, Mac, I get that this is a thing for you, but your father was a dick, dude. And a criminal. And he threatened to kill you and Charlie.  
Mac: What if it was your dad, dude!  
Dennis: Well, let’s see. Frank isn’t my real dad, and he was a dick, so there’s that, and my real father is a hippie. So, not the same. And I’m not desperate for their approval, because let’s be honest Frank’s approval is terrifying and Bruce is just a spigot for poor people to sponge out water from. You on the other hand, have a shitty father, but insist he’s a great dad and wanted to please him no matter the cost.  
Mac: That’s not true!  
Dennis: Smuggling heroin! In your ass, I might add. Charlie is way more honest than you dude. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.  
Mac: It was just a test of loyalty.  
Dennis: It was a sure fire way to get you thrown in prison, honestly.  
Mac: You wouldn’t get it, dude.  
Dennis: No, I guess not.

[Funeral Home.]  
[Mac and Dennis are in the office.]  
Director: Your father is going to be cremated-  
Mac: What!  
Dennis: Can you let the woman speak? Huh?  
Mac: I just think we should honor him for the man he was.  
Dennis: So, we should sprinkle some meth over his ashes and probably fire off a bullet or two. But don’t worry Mac we’ll make it tasteful.  
Director: Traditionally there isn’t much of a ceremony for ah-  
Dennis: You can say it. Criminals. Scum.  
Mac: Shut up Dennis!  
Director: And there is the matter of payment, unfortunately.  
Mac: Oh, there’s the uh… [Snapping his fingers.]  
Dennis: Okay, he’s looking for the word insurance but I doubt, [Both he and Director shaking their heads.] yeah didn’t think so.

[Dee’s apartment.]  
Dennis: Here, dude. [Hands Mac a beer.] What the hell is wrong with you now?  
Mac: She doesn’t care, does she?  
Dennis: What? Who the hell are you talking about?  
Mac: My mom, dude! She’s just [Imitates his mom’s grunt.] and [Grunts again.] and I don’t think she’s sad at all.  
Dennis: Well, she probably isn’t.  
[Mac gets real quiet. He rests his elbows on his knees. He sobs.]  
Dennis: God Mac. He wasn’t even a great dad.  
Mac: But he was my dad!  
[Dennis is silent. He hems and haws around. He puts a hand on Mac’s back.]  
Mac: I was gonna go see him again. And… and now...  
Dennis: Mac, why do you try so hard to please a guy like that?  
Mac: What? He’s my dad. That’s like, what you do, dude.  
Dennis: Yeah but, a guy like that, Mac, is never going to be happy with whatever you do. Because if you think he’s not happy then you’ll do whatever he wants.  
Mac: He just… he wanted me to be a man, Dennis. A strong, straight-  
Dennis: Not this shit again. Seriously, dear God man, no one believes you and you know what-  
Mac: I’m not-  
Dennis: -no one cares if you’re gay! Literally none of us! What the hell are you still doing man? I admire the dedication but seriously.  
Mac: Dude, Dennis I’m not gay. I’m so straight-  
Dennis: Who are you trying to please here? Yourself? It can’t be your father because he’s in that box over there. Your mom’s been apathetic since middle school. Who?  
Mac: I’m not gay. I’m not, Den.  
Dennis: Mac, fine, we’ll do this in your weird roundabout way. I’m not saying you have to say you’re gay. I’m just asking you to tell me, honestly, that you’re not straight.  
Mac: That’s totally the same thing-  
Dennis: No, it’s not. You’re not admitting you’re gay. You’re not saying you want to suck someone’s dick, [Getting manic.] just, just admit, at least to me, that you’re not straight.  
Mac: Dude I… that’s…  
Dennis: Mac. Seriously dude, no one cares. None of us give a good God damn! We’ve already accepted it and moved on! Just please, for the love of the God that you believe in, tell me the truth.  
[Mac shrinks in on himself.]  
Dennis: I… I’m going to go take a walk. Just stay here. I’ll be back in a half hour or whatever.  
[Dennis gets to the door.]  
Mac: Dennis?  
Dennis: Yeah?  
Mac: You’ll… you’ll check in? If… if you’re gonna be gone longer?  
Dennis: Sure, Mac.

[Montage.]  
[Dennis walking around the block.]  
[Mac staring in a mirror.]  
[Dennis waiting impatiently for a coffee.]  
[Mac checking his phone every second.]

[Dee’s apartment door.]  
[Dennis opens it and finds Mac on the floor behind a shelf.]  
Dennis: Dude?  
Mac: Hey.  
Dennis: Anything to say?  
Mac: [He shrugs.] I um…  
Dennis: I swear to God Mac. I’ll go on another walk, check in be damned.  
Mac: This is hard dude!  
[Dennis is genuinely shocked. He sits down beside Mac.]  
Mac: I just… there’s like… some chance… I’m not totally, 100% hetero.  
Dennis: [Nods and slings an arm around Mac’s shoulders.] None of me is surprised at all, dude.  
[Mac lopsided-smiles.]

[End Theme.]

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God is Mac isn't openly gay by the end of this season, with what they've been doing, I will literally shit myself.


End file.
